Traverse through the Dimensions
by KoharaAho
Summary: At different times and different places. A grouping of oneshots involving Haruka/Yuu/Karasu.


**_A/N: _**_I am planning to do a combination of different Haruka/Yuu/Karasu oneshots that I'll be posting as different chapters in this story. They will all range in rating and be for the most part unconnected. I don't plan to make them as angsty as this one(well at least not all of them). I do hope you enjoy them!_

_**Rating: **M (there are very mature themes in here regarding sex, so if you are not 18 I highly recommend that you do not read on. Just let it be known that I warned you!)_

_**Genre: **Angst/Romance_

_

* * *

_

Waking Dreams

Faces appeared of old and new.

They were people she recognized but different from her memories of before. A painted picture new to the eyes that still told something of striking familiarity.

Haruka closed her eyes. Tried to slow the momentum of her spiraling mind. A flash. The present. The old. Was it the future she saw? Things before her began to blur, a clear image that kept their meanings at bay. She began to question if she had ever seen.

The chaos that enveloped her came to an abrupt silent halt. She fought the urge to inhale just so she could prolong the utter stillness around her. The fear of knowing that its time would be short lived raked at her.

A brush against the shoulder.

Turning as she submitted to breathing, her eyes opened and came to rest on the one who touched her. He wore what she had last seen him in. A dark cloak that made his body look almost two-dimensional; a black mass that would consume her. She welcomed it.

She looked up to his face. Why was there a haze? She couldn't see his features but what worried her more was that she couldn't remember them clearly. Then it circled her; hard, sensual, comforting, and wise.

His voice.

"Tell me."

She watched as his his hand moved up to her. A soft strong hand to her cheek, fingers feathering her intangible skin.

Words were beyond her.

"Tell me." he repeated. The same tone that brought her body to tremble.

Where was his face? Why couldn't she see it?

"I can't." Was that her voice? Was she speaking?

Despair rubbed at her barriers.

"Karasu." She remembered, thats what he liked to be called now.

His soft caress at her cheek moved sheepishly to the back of her neck and grabbed the hair at her scalp painfully. The grip pulled her head back, bringing her neck to an uncomfortable arch as he loomed over her. He emerged from the haze to no longer be obscured; white flowing hair danced over his face. He looked gaunt and exhausted, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black beneath his eyes.

"Haruka." Her name echoed within the confines of the nothingness around them, slurring slowly around their joined form to slither into her ears and make her eyes water.

"How could you leave me Haruka? Tell me," His calm voice contradicted his hold on her. "why would you do such a thing?"

"Karasu, I didn't know. I-"

"Why Haruka! Tell me why!"

The tears began to flow freely as she looked up at him. She didn't know why she would do such a thing, she didn't even remember leaving. _How could she leave him?_ The confusion and regret weighed on her along with Karasu's hovering shape above her. She gripped his cloak, trying to hold on. It felt as if she were being buried. The dirt atop her grew heavier as the shovel poured in each scoop, not to stop until she was fully covered.

"Haruka!" He shook her as she choked on a sob.

"Karasu! Yuu! I'm sorry! Yuu!" She called in desperation, the force of her hold on him turning her knuckles white.

"Haruka!"

Her eyes slammed open, the light they were greeted with blinding her momentarily. The space of the room came into focus as she blinked away the images of her dream. She was laying in her bed with the sheets twisted around her form. It had been a while since she'd had such a bad one, the ones that shadowed her steps days after.

"Haruka." Yuu hovered above her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him as he gently wiped away her tear streaked cheeks. She was having trouble believing he was there. That anything was actually real.

"I'm here Haruka." He cupped her face within his palms with gentle firmness. "It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream." His voice was soft and sincere.

She let out a harsh breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and reached for him, grabbing his middle to pull him down to her. Silent sobs left her freely as she clung to him. He laid next to her, muttering comforting words into her hair as he rubbed small circles along her arm and shoulder.

After a while her sobs calmed, leaving behind deep breaths in an aftermath. She moved her head beneath Yuu's chin up onto the pillow so that their noses slightly touched, feeling his light breaths on her face as he held her just as tightly. His body was in her grasp and his smell was a welcome invasion to her nose. It was enough to reassure her of their existence.

"Yuu." She spoke, her voice was raspy. Tired. "I'd never leave you."

"I know." He answered without hesitation as he looked searchingly into her eyes.

It had almost been ten years to the day since their very first meeting with Karasu. They were only distant memories now, life had been handed back to them as a blank slate and they were living it out freely. Though sometimes the fear of the possibilities they had seen within the other dimensions of their lives came back to throw them off balance.

Haruka looked onto Yuu's face, as everyday passed he came to look more and more like the Karasu they had met. White strands of hair had already begun to appear in a speckled splay within his brown locks. The only difference she saw in her Yuu from Karasu was the absence of regret in his eyes. No implanted sadness, only a look of pure ease. Then whenever his gaze would land on her all she saw was an undeniable love and happiness that reflected her own.

"Kiss me." Her voice was a low tide that moved up the sand.

He barely had to tilt his head to connect their lips. At first they merely kept their lips still on the other, basking in the feel of their join. Then the kiss turned into a languid movement of lips as they each bathed in the other, feeling and tasting their existence. Haruka opened her mouth slightly to grant him entrance. He plundered it freely as he moved his hand from her arm to her lower back, pulling her tight against him.

She clutched at his arms and neck restlessly, pulling him as close as possible to her. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel him completely, be as close as physically possible to him. Her body ached for it as she wrapped a leg around his own. Similar thoughts seemed to run through his mind. As they continued to kiss, he turned them over until he was above her, pushing his hands below her long nightshirt to travel up along her hips and stomach slowly. Her breath hitched as the path of his hands on her bare skin brought her shirt up and over her head. She shook it off her arms in an impatience to get back to touching him. To keep him within her embrace.

A soft strong hand of his came to rest on one of her already naked breasts, cupping it fully in its large grasp. She moaned into his mouth as she arched into his hold, pushing her tongue out to venture into his own mouth. Soft groans and muffled words of promise resounded within the walls of their room.

Haruka did not let the haste she felt go unknown as she pulled Yuu's shirt up. He could only oblige with the same feelings of want and need as he brought his arms up to lift his shirt off and onto the floor. They brought their chests together, the skin to skin contact bringing them closure to what they desired. Their lips met again for a searing kiss. It was more forceful this time, so full of want she thought she would explode. Out of the purest instinct her hips rocked up against his, the feel of his hard member against her core through her underwear was almost too much and also no where near enough to sate her.

"Yuu..." she pleaded as he brought traveled kisses from her neck to shoulder.

Yuu was breathing just as heavy as she was as he brought a pink nipple into his mouth with a relentless urgency. Her breath hitched once more as her hands rummaged across his back and through his hair. His mouth moved over her breast, not wanting to leave any part unmarred. A huff escaped Haruka's kiss swollen lips as her impatience grew.

"Yuu..." she begged once more as she brought a hand down to his pajama shorts in case he was unaware of what she sought.

She hungered for him, needed to feel him completely. The terror from their past followed her and the only way to extinguish it was to remind herself that they were here. That Yuu was there and would always be there. To ensure him that she would never, _could never_, leave him. She needed a guarantee that their dimension was their own to shape and the only way to reach that was with Yuu. The mere fact that he was there when she awoke from a bad dream, when she cried, when she laughed, that he was there for her in every way was what kept her going. That along with her want and ability to be there for him just as completely was what fed her very being.

Yuu broke from his kisses to her front as he moved quickly down to remove his shorts while she worked on her own underwear. He finished before her and instantly came to finish the job, taking her underwear off with harsh agitation, seeking the closeness she too craved for. The sight and motion of it brought a heated groan from her pert lips. He moved back up to hover above her and brought another kiss to her mouth.

Their movements weren't fast enough for her need as she brought each leg up and around him. Her legs hold pushed him down to her until their naked skin was wholly brush against the other. The feel of her heaving chest as it pushed up against his own brought a shudder to her form. She moved her legs up along his thighs and lower-back then brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Squeezing him tightly to her. Moans with mingled breaths escaped him as he pushed his own arms under her to capture her in his own embrace.

In one fluid motion of his hips he plummeted into her, earning a cry from each. They laid together motionless in their amply joined conformation. Their weighted breaths mixed as their mouths rested against the other, soaking up the other in entirety. Yuu's hands moved up along her sides to her arms, shifting them up above their heads to rest atop the pillow. They laced their hands together as he drew up and back down into her slowly, dragging out long breaths and shudders of pleasure. He kept the slow rhythm going as she met each tender thrust with her own hips, moving upward into them with the means of getting him deeper inside of her. Getting as close as possible to him. She wanted to be consumed by him. By his lust and love for her.

Their motion increased slowly in pace as they each came closer to that desired release. Up the hill they went, breaths from their effort growing shallow. Soon the thrusts became bruising in their momentum. Haruka moved her hands to his shoulders, grasping them tightly as he rocked into her.

"Haruka" He muttered into her mouth as he leaned heavily on his elbows.

The sound of her name on his breathless voice only heightened her pleasure as each slide of their hips brought him deeper and deeper into her. She felt so full, the sensation caused her eyes to close and head to arch back into the pillow. Each noise they uttered, every grunt, every moan, went out of focus as their climax's came ever closer.

Soon enough, Yuu's movements lost all rhythm as he pounded roughly into her, he braced a hand against the headboard to regain his balance as his body moved of its on accord. Moving in vast determination until his eyes screwed shut as he came. When his seed filled her after a final hard thrust it was enough to drive her over the edge into her own climax. Whispered cries and words of rapture surrounded them as they drifted through their orgasms.

Yuu collapsed atop her, breathing heavily as he remained seated inside of her. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the closeness to the other. Haruka brushed her fingers lazily through his hair as his head rested against her chest. Each of their breathing slowed as they laid. She wished these small moments with him lasted forever. If it were possible, she would lay with him like this daily.

Haruka thought Yuu had finally fallen asleep after a long motionless silence, before he suddenly moved his head up so his chin rested just above her breasts, his hair stuck to his sweat stricken forehead. He chose to just look at her for a few brief moments through his half-lidded eyes. She could see the intenseness delved in them as he looked at her.

"Haruka," He moved a hand to her nape. "I-"

"I know." A small smile graced her lips as she straightened the hair out of his face. He didn't have to remind her that he loved her.

"So much." He added anyway.

"I know." She kissed his nose lightly. "And I you."

After all this time, the fact that she could still look into his gaze and see everything she felt for him mirrored back at her both shocked and surprised her very little. A lightness replaced the tension and fear that she had been holding as she looked at him. She didn't need to worry about what had happened in the past, none of it mattered as long as Yuu was there with her.

He kissed her lightly once more and moved out of her to rest against her side, keeping his arm securely around her after covering them with the bed sheet. She hummed in content as she faced him, her head leaning into the crook of his neck. They soon fell into a dreamless sleep, the burden of the days before and ones to come unimportant when placed aside the assurance of the other next to them.

Always to be there after a waking dream.

_End_


End file.
